Ab Aeterno
by Amarylle
Summary: Unspeakable Hermione Granger goes back in time on a sanctioned mission to save Harry's parents and give him the childhood he deserves, but a meddling House-Elf sends her back to 1977 instead. She has Minerva and Albus on her side, and befriends Severus, Regulus, Remus and Lily, and eventually gains the trust of the Marauders. Can she stop the war? HG/RB, HG/JP, LE/JP, LE/SS, RL/SB
1. Sanctioned

**Disclaimer:** The wonderful world of Harry Potter and the canon characters belong to J.K Rowling and I am only borrowing them to write for my and other people's enjoyment, without any intention of profiting from it. I thank this creative lady for blessing us with such a rich ground to build up our creativity on!

* * *

 _2nd September, 1998, central London, deep underground._

 _Level 9, Department of Mysteries, Time Room_

Deep within the bowels of the Department of Mysteries, in the hidden depth of the Time Chamber, gathered the select few, who had appropriate clearance from the Minister himself to attend this clandestine meeting. Their identities were obscured by intricately charmed Unspeakable robes, with a special hooded cloak to aid them with remaining unknown and mysterious.

Kingsley Shacklebolt stormed inside, the brilliant diamond-sparkling light of the room glistening on his dark skin, like small stars dancing on a moonlit night. His striking violet robes swirled and swooshed around him, as he marched towards the shortest figure standing in the middle of the shining runic circle.

"Unspeakable Granger-" He spoke in a smooth voice. " _Hermione_ , are you certain that you wish to go on this mission?" He inquired, his throat constricting slightly at the possibility of losing one of his most trusted friends to the conundrum of Time.

The petite witch shook off the hood of her cloak, her chestnut coloured hair spilling out in a lush curtain of luxurious curls angling in every direction. "I am positive, Minister." She firmly stated, and when the older wizard merely arched an eyebrow at her formality, she sighed. "I know what I am doing, _Kings_." She softly chimed. "I have used a Time-Turner for almost a year without trouble before, and I was barely fourteen years old at the time. I am familiar with the rules of time-travel, and I know it's dangerous."

Shacklebolt inhaled and exhaled slowly. "Are you aware that there is a chance that our carefully crafted return spell will malfunction, and you will not be able to return to us?" He asked solemnly.

"Yes, I don't have any illusions about the gravity of my undertaking, Kings." She huffed exasperatedly, but then her eyes softened. "I know you worry about me, but Harry deserves the chance we are giving him, and there is no one else better suited for this mission than me. My circumstances are ideal for this. I am not tangled up in restricting family ties, nor am I entertaining a romantic relationship-" She explained, before she was interrupted.

"That's only because you stubbornly continue to refuse my courtship, little witch." His lips curled upwards playfully. It was such a shame that she kept refusing his advances, because he felt like they could be a truly formidable power couple, and he had genuine affection for the feisty _War Heroine_.

She let out a little laugh. "With our passion for our occupation, and the late hours we stay in the Ministry working on research, and tending to our duties, we might as well be certified workaholics, who would even sleep in here, if it was not particularly frowned upon, and our friends didn't force us to go home and eat something, shower, and attempt to sleep. Where would we find the time a proper relationship deserves?"

Kingsley arched a well-shaped eyebrow. "I wasn't aware that your only dispute with a potentially amorous adjustment to our kinship was our hectic schedules." He hummed thoughtfully.

She chuckled, and reached up to touch his cheek tenderly. "You daft old man." She teased, and then pulled back, her expression turning serious. "I need to do this." She stated firmly, her eyes pleading with him to understand.

He stared into her deep honey coloured orbs for a few long moments, and looked resigned. He straightened into formality, making sure she was appropriately mindful of her assignment, but knowing her, this was merely a technicality. "State the nature of your mission, Unspeakable Granger."

Hermione composed herself, and nodded curtly. "I am to travel back in time to 1981, to warn the Potters of the danger that is lurking near, so they are not caught unawares. I am to make sure they know of the traitor in their midst, and I am to return right after I confirm they take the necessary measures to protect themselves, thus guarantee the childhood Harry Potter should have had in the first place." She recited dutifully.

"Very well." The Minister grunted. "Moving on to supply check."

Hermione pulled out a small bag that was a finer, more intricately charmed and protected replica of the beaded bag she used on the run. This one was created from the sturdiest dragonhide, and it was spelled to be resistant to the elements, and the majority of curses and hexes. The inside was lined with rich Acromantula silk, layered with the ever-present _Undetectable Extension Charm_. The interior was partitioned into several different compartments that housed dozens of books, meticulously labeled potion vials, neatly organized miscellaneous potion ingredients with a portable travel kit, and an assortment of quills and ink, with enough parchment to last at least a couple of months. She also had a small trunk filled with clothes, a sleeping bag, a wizarding tent, and jars of preserved food for emergencies, should the need ever arise to use them.

If there was one thing Hermione Granger learned from the war, it was the importance of being prepared for all kinds of contingencies.

"Identification and personal papers?" Shacklebolt inquired.

"Here." She hummed, waving her Unspeakable credentials, her Hogwarts diplomas, and her Mastery certificates, that she acquired through her Hogwarts years, apprenticing to a few Professors in secret, after her astounding foray into taking every class possible in her third year, and exhausting herself beyond belief.

He nodded. "Wizarding, and Muggle money?"

Hermione reached into another compartment and pulled out a delicate velvet pouch, that was a gift from her Masters and Mistresses when she earned her masteries. "I have enough to last me a while, if I end up stranded in the past." She said cautiously.

Granger wasn't a spectacularly wealthy witch, but she had enough to live comfortably, and buy all the books her heart desired. Her parents had left her a tidy inheritance, and after she sold their family home, and their dentistry practice, that sum grew significantly.

"Wand?"

The bright witch smiled fondly as she patted her trusty vinewood and dragon heart-string wand that served her well over the years. It was situated in an invisible holster, which was fastened under her left arm, ready to be unleashed in a moment's notice.

Kingsley smirked at her. "Secondary wand?"

It was tradition for an Unspeakable to carry multiple wands on their person for emergencies, as their line of work was unexpected at best, and down-right dangerous at worst. It would be tragic, if they found themselves unable to defend their research, when their primary wand was out of reach, or worse, destroyed.

Hermione leaned down and lifted her robes slightly, muttering a string of Latin words under her breath to make the holster and the wand contained within, that was fastened to her left thigh, visible.

The wizard's smirk curled to be slightly suggestive as his eyes raked over the witch's shapely legs, but she simply rolled her eyes at his antics, and let the soft fabric fall back to the floor. " _Spoilsport._ " He muttered to himself, oblivious to the soft chuckles from the rest of the company present in the room.

"Kings-" She chided him softly. "It's neither the time, nor the place for your shenanigans." She admonished him, and he chuckled lowly at her expense.

" _Yes, ma'am._ " He teased, and then he schooled his expression into cold professionalism, turning to the figure that stood slightly to the right from Hermione. "Unspeakable Croaker-" He addressed the hooded wizard. "Do you have the device?" He asked, narrowing his dark eyes.

Croaker stepped forward, and bowed slightly." Yes, Minister." He confirmed, and held out a small gleaming object.

"Is it safe?" He questioned.

"Unspeakable Strudwick was sanctioned to test it, and her experiments were successful, however she only traveled back a year, as opposed to the seventeen Unspeakable Granger is supposed to take upon herself." He explained thoughtfully.

Shacklebolt turned towards the other hooded figure that nonchalantly stood next to Hermione, stiff as a statue. "Unspeakable Strudwick," He addressed her. "State the details of your experiments." He ordered, and Kaeleigh Strudwick flinched.

She lifted the hood of her uniform, unveiling her aesthetically pleasing features. Her bright green eyes flickered nervously, as she ran a hand through her naturally pale red hair, that cascaded down her shoulders and back, slightly curling a few inches above her waist.

"I have been testing the time-turner over the course of the past few months, and the farthest I dared travel back was one year, two weeks, six days, and twenty-one hours. The device functioned properly at the time, and the return spell worked well." She explained, fiddling with the hem of her sleeves.

Kingsley stared at the witch, and noticed that she appeared to be apprehensive about something, thus he asked the question that he was dreading the answer to. "Were there any complications, Unspeakable Strudwick?" He mused out loud.

Kaeleigh swallowed. "Well, there was a slight unexpected development-" She squirmed.

"Hm?" He echoed.

Strudwick looked to be standing on pins and needles. "Well, _erm-_ " She mumbled.

"Spit it out Unspeakable Strudwick, we don't have all day!" The Minister growled at her, losing his cool.

Her eyes widened slightly, but she squared her shoulders, and spoke. "Well, the farther I went back in time, the more the device seemed to have been drawing from my magic to work. The last experiment..., my magic needed a week to replenish itself before I could come back to the present."

Shack's expression darkened. "And why exactly was this tidbit omitted from the reports?" He frowned. He did not want to risk the woman he had his designs on, especially right after she sort of confirmed only work stood between them. He was angry at Strudwick for keeping this a secret.

Strudwick hesitated, but she was saved from replying when a soft voice cut through the tension. "This doesn't change anything." Hermione interjected, and all eyes snapped to her. "I am determined to follow through."

Croaker stared at her in disbelief, Kaeleigh looked to be in tears, and Kingsley groaned.

" _Are you barmy, Hermione?_ " The Minister questioned, stepping closer to her. "You could lose your magic for _months,_ at a time when the wizarding society is at war. How would you be able to protect yourself?" He frantically asked, and drew her to a desperate embrace, protocol be damned. " _And what if you lose your magic altogether?_ What happens _then_? How will you come back to us, _to me_?" He whispered in her ear, his warm breath tickling her earlobe.

Hermione shivered slightly, and swallowed her emotions. She had a small crush on the formidable wizard. She liked that she did not have to hide anything from him. He was privy to her work details, as opposed to the rest of the world, who did not have permission to know her secrets, and he accepted her quirks and all. They had fought together in a bitter war, and came out of it as unlikely friends, bonding over war strategy.

"You know that I have to go, Kings-" She said softly, her fingertips lightly caressing his jaw, as Unspeakable Croaker and Strudwick awkwardly turned their heads to give the two a semblance of privacy. "After everything Harry went through, after everything that he had sacrificed over the years..., this is the least I can do for him." She smiled a small smile. "You _know_ that I am right." She pressed.

Kingsley sighed as he rested his chin on the top of her head. "I know, but that doesn't make this any easier, especially knowing the risks. I don't want to lose you before even having a chance with you." He admitted awkwardly.

Hermione's pale skin flushed with a hint of blush. "I will be fine." She promised.

The tall wizard cupped her face tenderly, and stared into Hermione's captivating eyes, and he was hypnotized. "May I?" He voiced his question with blatant glances directed at her lips.

Granger flushed red, but she figured she might as well indulge him, just in case something _does_ go awry. She didn't want to regret letting the chance pass her by for the rest of her life. "You may." She whispered her permission.

That was all Kingsley needed to hear, and he captured her lips in a searing kiss. Her lips tasted like a fine wine to his taste buds, and he sank deeper into her intoxicating fragrance, savouring the taste. He held her flush against his body, and already dreaded the moment when he needed to let her go.

Hermione quivered under his administrations, her knees slightly wobbly. Kingsley definitely knew how to sweep a witch off her feet, and his faint citrus scent pleasantly tickled her senses. She enjoyed their moment of intimacy that they were able to steal together, but she could not be derailed. She had a mission to complete.

She pulled back with a dazed expression, shaking her head to clear her mind. "I need to go." She whispered to him.

Shacklebolt sighed resignedly, and smiled faintly. "Harry is really lucky to have a friend like you, Hermione." He mused, and straightened, letting go of the precious woman he wanted to keep to himself forever. "May we revise this when you come back, Miss Granger?" He smirked slightly.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at his question. "We certainly may, Minister." She answered cheekily.

Kingsley cleared his throat, and watched as she quickly placed her identification papers and money back in her bag, and checked and adjusted her wands, making sure that everything was ready to go.

"Unspeakable Croaker, the device, if you will." He requested, and Saul carefully clasped the chain around Hermione's neck, letting the pearl coloured time-turner hang down on her chest.

"Thank you." She chimed, and looked around. "Well, this it. I will be back soon enough." She reassured them, and lifted the device to turn it the appropriate amount of times.

She was half-way done, when there was an audible pop in the air, and a bright purple light hit the time-turner, making it glow and spin out of control, until a shell-shocked Hermione Granger disappeared in a flash of light.

"It is done." An old and weary House-Elf muttered.

"Where the hell did you send her, Kreacher?" The Minister bellowed angrily.

"Young Mistress is exactly where she belongs." Kreacher proudly beamed, and disappeared to where he came from, leaving two gobsmacked Unspeakables, and a very angry Minister in his wake.

* * *

 **A/N:** Here we go. The beginning of my _Hermione/James_ plot. Admittedly I did not plan on her and Kingsley, but it happened and I enjoyed writing it, no matter how fleeting their moment had to be.

Hermione travels back in time on a mission, but Kreacher sends her back to 1977, to the Marauder's era, where she decides to head off the Second Wizarding War entirely. She confides in McGonagall and Dumbledore, and she is adopted into their families. She is sorted into Ravenclaw, and she befriends Severus, Remus and Lily. Later she gains the trust of the Marauders as well, and befriends Regulus to mend the gaping whole between him and Sirius. She develops a fancy for both Regulus, and James, and since the Gryffindor wizard is happily dating his Lily-flower, and she wants Harry in her future, she decides to give Regulus a chance. They fall in love, and eventually marry, and then the plot thickens. ;) I don't want to spoil too many details, I just wanted to let you all know that this is a very slow burn Hermione/James story, their relationship is more like the end game, but a hell of a lot of other things happen in between, like other loves, engagements, and even some babies.

The title roughly translates to this:

" _Literally, "from the everlasting", "from eternity", and "from outside of time". Philosophically and theologically, it indicates something, e. g., the universe, that was created from outside of time. Sometimes the phrase is used incorrectly to denote "from time immemorial", "since the beginning of time", or "from an infinitely remote time in the past", i. e., not from without time but from a point within time."_

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and like the premise. Thank you for reading!


	2. Unexpected

_2nd September, 1998, Islington, London._

 _12 Grimmauld Place, Ancestral Family Home of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black_

Burrowed in northwestern London, a brisk walk from _King's Cross Station_ , tucked away in a muggle neighbourhood, secreted between number eleven, and number thirteen, was number twelve, Grimmauld Place.

The building was both _Unplottable_ , and hidden underneath the intricately complex _Fidelius Charm_ , cloaking it from the wizarding world, and erasing it from the consciousness of both magical, and non-magical society, except those select few, who were privy to the address.

The interior of the house was tastefully decorated in a blend of old world-, and more modern elements, creating a comfortable living space, yet respecting the tradition and Victorian values the Black family held dear to their collective hearts.

There was a sturdy staircase leading upstairs. The supporting columns of the railing were decorated with sophisticated carvings of dragons, and hippogryffs, and the sides were lined with slithering snakes curling around ornamented vine-, and leaf designs.

On the second floor, across the narrow hall, which was dotted with doors, flickered a thin beam of light, that escaped from the room of Regulus Black. Kreacher was fussing over a golden locket, clasping his hands around the object with reverence, softly mumbling to himself.

"Young Master was _so_ brave, yes he was." He rasped with tears pooling in the corners of his big dark eyes. "Kreacher promises to look after Young Mistress, Kreacher does." His shoulders slumped as he crumpled in a heap on the floor. "Kreacher is shamed to have insulted Young Mistress, but Kreacher had to. Time is fickle, yes it is." He quivered.

"We house-elves be sensing time lines-" He sniffled. "Kreacher sensing Young Master be bonded to Young Mistress, in another place, another time. Kreacher be planning carefully to send Young Mistress to Young Master at the right time." He murmured, as tears trailed down on his cheeks. "Kreacher be knowing Young Mistress will help Young Master be brave." He smiled a small sad smile.

"Kreacher be hoping Young Mistress will forgive Kreacher." He clenched his fists, his sharp claw-like nails digging into his flesh, staggering as he paled with the aftereffects of using all his magic on the time-turner. The end of his life in this realm was nigh.

There was a soft swoosh of fabric, and a light echo of faint footsteps, as a petite and slender figure walked up behind the house-elf. "There is nothing to forgive, Kreacher." A melodious voice gently whispered.

Kreacher stiffened, and spun around himself, his eyes wide as saucers. " _Mistress?_ " He asked hopefully, and the witch nodded with a small sad smile. That was all Kreacher needed to throw his arms around her leg. "Kreacher is _so_ sorry Mistress! Kreacher promises to be a better elf, Kreacher does." He vowed.

Hermione knelt down. "You are the best elf a witch, or wizard could ever ask for." She lightly kissed the top of his head. "Now, I don't have long to be here in this time line, as it's not mine anymore, but I wanted to thank you for blessing my life." She choked with emotion, her fingertips lightly twisting around her engagement ring. "I have brought you someone, whom I know you would have given everything to see and talk to one last time." She smiled softly, and glanced at a secondary figure, who appeared next to her.

Regulus Arcturus Black stood tall in his childhood room, looking at his loyal house-elf with such fondness and appreciation, that Kreacher's heart was soaring high. " _Kreacher-_ " He said softly, as he knelt beside his fiancée. "Thank you." He whispered, pulling the elf into his arms. "You gave me an invaluable gift. I am in your debt. _Anything you desire is yours._ "

Kreacher was overwhelmed with the presence of his Young Master. He looked exactly how a Young Lord was supposed to look. He carried himself with grace and poise, his long black hair was cascading over his shoulders in well-groomed waves, his pale silver eyes were full of love and the kind of happiness, that he always wished for him to have.

"Kreacher is happy Master is with Mistress." He beamed. "Kreacher wishes he could go with Master and Mistress, but Kreacher knows there is another Kreacher loyally looking out for youse." He murmured, grasping the robes of Regulus, wheezing. "Kreacher be joining Mama elf happy be knowing he helped his family." He paused. "Please Master, be doing special spell for Kreacher." He pleaded softly, paling further.

Hermione was sobbing into the robes of Regulus, caressing Kreacher's head with affection. "Blessed be Kreacher." She whispered heartily, as Regulus gave a last kiss to his forehead, and gently closed his eyes, whispering a special Black family spell they used for dying elves.

"Peace be with you, Kreacher Black." He bellowed, waving his wand in a flick, pulling it around in an infinity shape, only to end the motion sequence with a triangle, whispering another incantation, which had allowed Kreacher to disintegrate into _Elf Blossoms_ , the sacred flower of the house-elves.

Hermione pulled out an ornate box from her bag, and carefully levitated the Kreacher blossoms into it. "We shall plant these when we get back into our time." She said softly, and tenderly brushed her lips under her beloved's eyes, kissing his tears away. "He always had such faith in you, Reg." She swallowed. "He carried so much bitterness and grief over losing you."

Regulus leaned into her touch, and pulled her close. "I don't have words for what he had done for me, for _us_." He said softly. "He sacrificed his life to give us a chance to be together."

The muggleborn witch nodded. "He died with honour, and the gift of talking with you for the last time. For Kreacher, that was a _priceless_ treasure. You gave him the final respect that he deserved." Her voice cracked. "Let us go, we cannot be here, we don't belong in this time frame. Time has to catch up to itself, before we can visit anyone else. Kreacher was special, he needed us, he needed _you_ to move on."

"Thank you for giving him this moment, my love." He smiled a sad smile, and holding her in his arms, they disappeared.

~oo~oOo~oo~

 _2nd September, 1977, Scotland Highlands, the heart of surrounding mountains._

 _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Black Lake_

Minerva McGonagall was walking along the shoreline of Black Lake, her emerald robes cascading around her tall frame, as the wind blew through her long auburn hair. Her rich tresses were scattered with sparkling silver, giving her an even more dignified, and formidable look. Her bright green eyes were gazing seemingly at nothing, but her sharp feline instincts missed very little, which was a definite perk of being a certified _Animagus_.

She suddenly froze when she felt an incredible amount of magical energy bursting through the Hogwarts wards, her eyes widening as she saw a cloaked shape crashing right into the middle of the lake, creating ripples on the surface of the water.

Minerva was about to cast some spells to aid the magical interloper who fell into the lake, when the water rose up in high waves, and the cloaked being was nudged towards the shore by the resident _Giant Squid_. His tentacles carefully wrapped around the petite frame, and he lifted his cargo high, and gently placed the mystery person on the waterfront, stealthily disappearing wherever he came from.

The Transfiguration Professor was stunned beyond words for more than one reason. She had actually never seen the _Giant Squid_ help anyone before, so to see him portray such gentleness had caught her off guard. Furthermore, as she trailed her gaze over the newcomer, she was shocked to see the very obvious _Unspeakable_ robes, and that alarmed her.

The presence of _Unspeakables_ was never good news. Their line of work was dangerous, and they carried their secrets close to their hearts. She would have to contact the Ministry, and let them know that one of their mysterious agents gatecrashed the Hogwarts wards, and see if they knew anything about it.

There was a soft audible groan, and Minerva realized that the robes were covering a witch. "Are you alright, lass?" She asked softly.

Hermione froze at the sound of the familiar voice, and pushed herself into a sitting position, her hood falling off her face. She looked at the younger self of her favourite Professor, and smiled weakly. "I am fine, Professor McGonagall." She breathed heavily. "Just a little magical mishap." She frowned, attempting to get her bearings. "I remember the time-turner-" She paused, and Minerva's eyes widened at both her familiarity with her, and her casual admittance of using a time device. "Then Kreacher-" She shook-, and held onto her head, as it was throbbing something fierce, and took a few relaxing breaths. "Er, what year is it?" She asked awkwardly.

The Transfiguration Mistress stared at the curly-haired witch, who didn't look older than seventeen, and raised a brow. "It's 1977." She replied matter-of-factly.

Hermione's eyes widened in shock. " _Oh Merlin's pants!_ " She muttered under her breath, and then suddenly all of her strength gave out, and she had fainted.

* * *

 **A/N:** I might have shed a tear-, or two at Kreacher's loving deeds, and meeting Regulus for the last time. ;u; I am all emotional now.

I hope you have enjoyed the chapter. Thank you very much for reading, and following along. I appreciate it.


End file.
